


Neoteny

by Katychouki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, RK900 is called Collin, Valentine Exchange, i'm so late i'm so sorry about that, incest but not really incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katychouki/pseuds/Katychouki
Summary: Neoteny [nee-ot-n-ee]Also called pedogenesis. the production of offspring by an organism in its larval or juvenile form; the elimination of the adult phase of the life cycle.Collin has a terrible secret: he is in love with his predecessor, his mentor, his big brother Connor. He hid until somehow his feelings are discovered. What will happen ? How Connor will react ? Is the world ready for this strange relationship ?
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Neoteny

**Author's Note:**

> It's my valentine exchange for @maxtonofcoolio on twitter ! Please go check up his work his writing skills are way better than mine !  
> I'm not from an english speaking country. I'm sorry if there are mistakes.

At the Detroit police station, a man waits near the coffee maker.

Well, it wasn’t a man, it was the 87th of the RK900 series. It was the most technologically advanced android that can exist.  
The robot was tall, had pale skin, and had blue horizon eyes. It was more resistant, stronger, etc ...  
In short, it was better in every way than its old model, the RK800 or otherwise called Connor.  
Or almost.  
Indeed, since Markus, leader of the deviants, won the revolution, all androids have become deviants.  
And Connor had almost no difficulty with social interactions and quickly integrated the society, unlike his improved version, which was created to be as « human less » as possible to avoid any risk of deviance and had great difficulties to understand human emotions and was therefore very often lost.

Anyway, after a second unpleasant encounter with the RK800-51, he took the latter as a model, where most of its fellows chose a human model.  
Connor was also the one who chose a name for the RK900 he took under his wing.  
Indeed, these new androids had no names.  
They were called "RK900" or "Upgraded Connor".  
So he called him Collin.  
At first, the latter did not entirely agree that he was called that, he found this name too "delicate" for someone like him.  
Conrad or something like that would have pleased him more.  
But he ended up getting used to it, especially since his "big brother", as he called him, seemed to like this name very much.

And today he was once again observing him from afar, his precious obsolete model.  
Connor was speaking with his partner and again, like everytime he sees them, Collin wished he could have this man's place. He’d love to work with his twin, to spend the day with him...

"So are you doing that fucking coffee ?!"

A voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts.  
The RK900 didn’t even have to turn his head to know which disrespectful being dared talking to him this way.  
What had he done to work with such a conceited idiot ?  
The detective stared him from his desk a few seconds, foots on his desk, phone in his hands which irritated Collin because he knew the detective wouldn’t drink his coffee until he finished playing his weeb game. So why was he impatient for nothing ?  
Anyway after a few long seconds of silence, only filled with the sound of the coffee maker, the android suddenly took the goblet and led him to Gavin.

He handed him the goblet, and the policeman looked at him suspiciously.  
The man got up and pulled away from the desk a little.  
The humanoid was a little confused by that. He wondered what his partener’s problem was.

"Gently put the cup on my desk. »

« What's so terrifying about this coffee, detective Reed ? »

« Shut up ! Don't act like you forgot what you did to me two months ago! »

« Oh, that ... »

A sarcastic smile full of satisfaction appeared on the robot's face.  
It was true that some time ago, Gavin talked harshly to Collin. Well, the android would define this as « barking » and not « talking ».  
So when the detective received the cup filled with boiling coffee, the robot suddenly dropped the container which fell on the officer.  
He had a serious scald all over his lower body, but he honestly deserved it.

Suffice to say that since that day, Reed was wary with the robot.  
"It was just an accident. »

« Yeah, of course ! It wasn't a fucking accident ! "

Collin just placed the cup on his colleague's desk.  
Gavin sat back in his chair and brought the cup to his mouth and the automaton rolled his eyes as the detective burned his tongue and tried to act like nothing happened.  
The RK900 remained near his partner's desk, as the DPD was still searching for somewhere to put a desk for the android. As he waited for the detective to be ready fr the day, he watched his brother.  
The latter was always very serious at work, but he still remained pleasant with his police colleagues.  
So he rarely smiled at work, except when he was with Hank.  
They ended up becoming very good friends.  
These two formed a very mobile team.  
Collin and Gavin were much less so. Well, they did were less mobile, but still.  
I too would like to laugh, he thought.

Suddenly Connor approached the two men.  
Seeing his big brother arriving, the RK900 froze and began to blush deeply.  
He sweeped his eyes everywhere, except from his brother, as if he hoped that by doing this, he would suddenly become invisible.  
The RK800 finally reached his cadet.

"Gavin, we need Collin for our investigation. Can we borrow him ? »  
Connor smiled, thinking his last sentence was somehow very funny (even though it wasn’t) and Collin felt his heart flutter. As he was getting better at ‘being alive’, it was hard for him to hide his feelings and he had to really force himself not to hide shove his face in his own hands to hide the blushing mess he was.  
But Gavin’s snort calmed his heart very quickly. The young man looked at the lieutenant, then the RK800 and smiled.

« Oh, so even the two of you don't have enough gray matter to carry out an investigation? It does not surprise me ! »  
The blue eyed android suddenly turned around to pin the police officer with his heavy gaze.  
Gavin loudly swallowed his saliva as he saw the look his partner was giving him and ignored him as best he could.

« Tincan number 2 is supposed to stay with me, you know ?»  
Connor rolled his eyes as he heard the detective. He smiled, just like his other human colleague but Collin could clearly feel the thick, murderous tention between the two detectives.  
« You found him such a lovely and original nickname, detective Reed. »

« Maybe you would like him to have another nickname ? How about ‘old man’s Love Doll’ ? Ah shit, you’re right, that’s you. »  
The android with a white coat started to panick as he saw his elder smile even more. He should stop this before they start slaughtering each other. He coughed loudly to get his brother’s attention.

« So, big brother, why do you need me ? »

Connor looked back at his cadet and his smile became more natural.  
« I’ll explain you everything when we’ll be in lieutenant Anderson’s car but what you need to know now is that there’s a series of murders linked to red ice trafic. The lieutenant and I are sure that we found one of the most important member of this trafic but we searched, at least 3 times, red ice but we found nothing. »

The RK800 laughed lightly as he saw his twin think about this case, acting like he was hesitating even though it was obvious he’d come.  
Connor finally clumsily took Collin's hand in his and began to follow Hank.

They arrived at the latter's car.  
Lieutenant Anderson got behind the wheel, Connor got into the passenger seat, and Collin had to get into the bench seat. What a shame for someone like him to be on the child place.  
And Connor was still very close to Hank.  
The RK900 quickly found itself in a black anger that he did not even understand.  
His brother seemed to be briefing him but he was so angry that he didn't listen.  
The RK800 noticed it pretty quickly.  
"Collin, are you listening to me?"  
The android with the white jacket seemed to have his eyes entirely elsewhere.  
"Collin? Are you listening to me? This is important."  
The brown-eyed automaton turned to look at his brother who was behind him.  
The robot still did not respond.  
Connor sat properly, and began to play with his coin a bit.

In truth, he was up to something. He wanted to see if Collin was really lost in his thoughts. It was very unusual for him not to listen to what people were saying to him, especially if it was about his work.  
Connor lowered the sun visor, in which there was a mirror, in order to have a visual of his cadet without having to return.  
He threw his coin a little higher in the air, then suddenly, he propelled it back.  
If he really had his head in the clouds, he will receive it in the face.

His little brother grabbed the coin in full flight.  
The RK800 was kind of surprised. Let's say he didn't expect him to react, especially so quickly.  
The RK900 sighed heavily.

"Big brother, you really annoy me with that coin …"

It was true that this new model was cruelly serious. He could not bear to see his elder playing with that. He found it was really immature from him.  
The automatone with the white jacket drop the coin, folded in half.

Connor gulped. Collin seemed to be really angry and who knew what he could do when he was mad at something...

"You see I’m not the only one to be annoyed by your little tricks !"

The RK800 glanced at his friend.  
The latter laughed a bit then stopped. He no longer seemed entirely at ease.

« Is everything ok lieutenant ? »

« Yes, more or less. Let’s say I’ve never been stared at by a Russian camera ever before... »

Connor, intrigued, looked in the rear view mirror.  
Huh, that was what Collin had been fixing for a while ago.  
He closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed and open them again.

« Do I have your attention now ? » 

« Yes, big brother. »

The RK800 briefed his twin before they got out of the vehicle.  
Connor went first, followed by Hank and finally, Collin.  
The RK800 knocked on the door.  
No answer.  
He knocked a little harder.  
“Mr. Smith?”

Suddenly, there was a ruckus inside.  
A fat dwarf finally opened the door.  
Connor stared at him for a moment.  
He was Johnny Smith, a 23 years old lad.  
He had quite the criminal past: hate speeches, public defamation, theft and many more…  
He wasn’t well dressed, he wore a cap, a t-shirt with a skull on it, a shirt and Dock Martins.  
Overall, he didn’t seemed very nice.  
The RK800 stoop aside to let the police officer come in.  
He was followed by Collin who went further into the disgusting place.

“Hey! Where’s he goin’? And who the fuck are you?! And what the fuck...”

Lieutenant Anderson presented his Police Emblem and stared at the man in front of him.  
“D.P.D. We heard you might posses a large amount of Red Ice.”

“That’s not true! You...”

Johnny turned to see what the androids were doing before turning back to the Lieutenant.

“You got no right to mess my place up like that. You got a mandate?”  
“Oh, I got a mandate alright.”

Hank took a paper out.  
He then stared at the androids.

“So, you’re finding anything boys ?”

“Negative, Lieutenant.”

As the owner kept on yelling and screaming at Hank, Collin looked at his surroundings.  
No trace on the floor or the table.  
Nothing.  
After a few minutes of research, he found something.

A small trace of drug on the dresser.  
He started looking around the dresser.  
And then, it went back as it used to be: nothing.

“Hey! The fuck is your android doing?! He’s fuckin’ my place up!”

Hank was tired of the dwarf throwing a tantrum at him. Hank caught his collar and said:  
“Now, you shut up ! You’re in no position to command me ! I could basically arrest you right here right now for all the shit you shoved at my face !”

That calmed him down.

The RK900 was a little confused.  
That guy had Red Ice for sure.  
But where?  
Usually people hide Red Ice in stupid places.

But all of these stupid places have been investigated thoroughly.  
Collin stared at the dresser again. It had to be here.  
Then, he noticed the aquarium on the dresser.  
Something changed with the water-filled box but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  
There was an axolotl inside. He was around 8 inches tall, it was pale, almost white, but with a pink tint.  
Suddenly, it disappeared.  
The RK900 was intrigued.  
How could this be?

Though intrigued, the android with the white jacket knew what was going on.  
The amphibian did not magically disappear.  
There was a mirror in this aquarium and the animal went behind it.

Collin removed the lid of the aquarium.  
Jackpot, cylinder boxes filled with Red Ice.

“Did you see something Collin?”

The automaton in white shoved his hand in the water and turned back to show the drug.

Without thinking, the owner ran away.  
The brown-eyed bot was the first to run after him.  
He had no trouble catching up. After all, he was taller and faster.  
He threw himself at the dwarf and gave him an arm key.  
As he saw Hank getting out of the house, he sighed before loudly saying:  
“Lieutenant, please hurry and use the cuffs!”

“All right! I’m coming for fuck’s sake!”

The policeman ran to his partner and handcuffed the young man.  
He got up and brought him to the car.

Oddly enough, Collin stayed at the house.  
He stared at the amphibian who didn’t moved an inch.  
He shoved his finger next to the axolotl and, probably mistaking it for a big worm, suddenly moved his head and bit the android.  
The android was amused by this sudden action.  
After about ten seconds of chewing, he understood that it wasn’t a worm and let go.  
The animal went back to its initial position and ceased moving.  
Collin smiled.  
He took the mirror from the aquarium and put it down.  
He stared at the axolotl for a few seconds and ended up caressing its slimy spinal with the back of its index.  
Strangely, the amphibian made him think of him.  
This reaction to assault something normally known, and to realize that it is much more ...  
That's it, it made him think of his first meeting with his big brother.  
Also, he found his neotenic nature fascinating: not really growing up, something that will remain forever in the larval state, which will never develop ...  
Kind of like his feelings for Connor.

This sudden thought had the effect of a sledgehammer in the face for the android.

How did he come to think of it ?  
But it's true though, so true.  
It is true that this love was impossible: they were two men, but above all two brothers.  
This passion will never materialize, it would certainly not even be reciprocal.  
Connor will never love him, maybe even reject him if he learns.  
This last dream made only one turn to his blue blood.

"Collin! What the hell are you doing in the house ? Come on ! We're going back to the station !"

The android replied very softly, he had, like, lost his voice.

"I'm coming immediately, lieutenant ..."

The RK900 settled in the back next to the drug dealer, while Hank and Connor got back in front.  
The journey was long, in any case it seemed infinite for the most advanced model.  
He was elsewhere, really elsewhere.  
Wanting to escape reality for the day, he closed his eyes.

The park was a quiet and peaceful place, away from the hustle and bustle of the real world.  
But, at the end of this afternoon in May, in the park, snow reigned.  
The white carpets seemed to melt in despair, and the clouds seemed to be on the verge of crying at any moment.  
What disillusionment, what disillusionment!  
What pain !  
What a state of distress he was in now!  
Never had his thirium pump gone so bad.  
He finally resigned himself to it.  
This love was bad.  
Love is bad.  
He was trying to convince himself as best he could, because he knew full well that he would never have eyes for someone else.  
How to convince yourself to stop everything now?  
Collin had found no other solution.  
This sentence which he will now take as doctrine, like a brainless sheep, will also bring other more strict procedures.

For his own good, as well as that of his brother, he will give up tenderness and his love for Connor.

Suddenly, a blow came to his right when he had his eyes closed.  
By reflex, he gave a violent elbow next to him, then he immediately opened his eyes.  
To his right, he saw the young man dying due to his previous movement.

"Collin!"

The android in the white jacket turned his head to see who was calling him.  
In front of him was the RK800, obviously quite worried.

"Be careful. You can't afford to close your eyes for so long in a moment like this."

What the hell can't he close his eyes at such a time?  
Of course he can, and luckily he did!  
Otherwise ... God only knows what could have happened.  
And so, these are the last words he has to say to him? Really ? A warning that doesn't even have to be?  
The RK900 replied curtly:  
"I know."

Was that all the elder had to say?  
Absolutely everything ?  
Well then, farewell my brother! Maybe someday we'll meet again, he thinked ...

Arriving at the police station, Collin went out first, turned the drug dealer over to Lieutenant Anderson, and immediately went to join his partner.  
Connor found it strange that his brother was leaving like this, usually he stayed longer with him, at least the time to get back together.

He tumbled into the office, arms behind his back and marching with a military step.  
He finally arrived at his teammate's office.  
He turned around and found that they had successfully completed their mission.  
Gavin let out a mocking sigh.

"Wow, you managed to put the three of them on. Frankly, hat down.”

“Shut up, Gavin. "  
The policeman stared at the automaton who had the right look, then he turned towards the office, good good, if he insisted so much ...  
The officer finished his coffee, got up and went towards the exit.

"What are you doing, detective?”

“I am going, for me, the day is over. "

If Gavin left, Collin too could leave.  
He turned around, wondering if the RK800 had overheard their conversation.  
He had overheard their conversation, and was now awaiting the choice of his twin.  
The RK900 looked coldly at its predecessor and left.

During the next two days, the two brothers saw each other very little, even at home.  
It was way too unusual for the cadet. He was constantly dodging him, had stopped calling him big brother ...  
In short, he had become extremely distant.

On the third day, while Hank and Connor were returning from a mission, and Gavin and Collin leaving to complete one, when the two androids crossed paths, the older of the two gripped the wrist of the other.  
Feeling pulled back, the RK900 backed up slightly and said curtly:  
"I don't have time to talk to you, Connor.

“I have something important to tell you ... "

Damn, that was something he certainly couldn't have avoided.

"Tonight, join me at the park at 10:30 p.m."

And with that, he let go.

In the evening, at the scheduled time, he joined the RK800.  
The sky was still gray.  
No, in fact, it was black and ready to burst at any moment.  
The blue-eyed android approached the center of the park and stopped in front of its predecessor.  
Connor took a step closer and refined his gaze a little more.  
"Why have you been avoiding me for a few days?”

“It's just an impression ... "

He didn't want to say them, these words, they sent him back to this painful truth, but to keep everything peaceful, he forced himself.

"Big Brother."

The brown-eyed robot seemed suspicious.  
Since he wanted to play it that way, so be it. 

"I was not born from the last rain, little brother …"

These last words vibrated in Collin's mind.  
It was the first time he had called it that.  
Why did this first time have to happen at such a time?

"Your stress level is sixty-two percent. You are hiding something from me. Why?"

Oh yes it's true. Damn LED.

"No, I’m not hiding anything from you.”

“Does what you keep for yourself have something to do with what you ignore me for?"

It was too much for the cadet.  
He resumed in a strong and imposing voice.

"I'm not hiding anything from you! And I'm not ignoring you either. So please stop with your silly accusations!"

If Collin started to raise his tone, it was because he was in a weak position.  
That his counterpart in black knew perfectly well.  
"Tell me what's the matter, Collin. Why are you hiding things from me? I'm here to help you. I only want your good!”

“That's enough ! Shut up !"

The cries of the RK900 came out on their own. A silence of a few interminable seconds settled between the two men.  
Now that he had started, he had to continue, so that his counterpart let go.

"How many other people did you say that to after stabbing them in the back?"

Connor was flabbergasted.

"How can you say that? I'm your brother, damn it! I ... I don't want to hurt you!"

The last remark of the automaton in the white jacket had terribly injured the RK800. He lived very badly his past as a deviant hunter.

"I thought you trusted me …"

The android almost collapsed.

"I thought we supported each other…"

But we are! Collin wanted to shout it ! But he couldn't afford it.  
Connor had to stop wanting to know the reason for this sudden separation.  
But still ...  
Suddenly, the RK900 saw it, these little salted pearls in the hollow of the cognacs of its beloved.  
Collin panicked before.  
He started to tamper with his fingers, his cheeks tinged with blue, his calm and cold expression melted.

"I love you…"

He just wanted to reassure him that he wouldn't cry.

"I love you big brother…"

He said too much. Stop. It has to stop. It's too much.  
The automaton in the white jacket squeezed his fingers more and more.

"I would like to kiss you, but it is against the law …"

Connor was shocked, almost even frightened by the words of his younger brother.  
Collin slowly took a few steps back. And tears also rose to the robot's aquamarines.

"I love you ... and I'm terribly sorry for that."

He disappeared.  
The youngest did not return to the apartment that evening.  
It was the last time the former deviant hunter would see him for the day.

The next morning Connor arrived quite late at work where he was greeted by his friend.  
"Well, Connor! It's not your habit to get here so late! Even I came earlier!”

“I know, lieutenant. Please excuse me for being late.”

“Did something happen with Collin yesterday?”

“Nothing important…"

He turned around and saw that Gavin came out of the break room alone. He went to sit at his desk, alone.  
The RK800 ran almost to the latter.

"Gavin! Collin is not with you?”

“No, I haven't seen it in the morning, that's good and ... "

The android suddenly worried. He almost trembled.  
Seeing this, the lieutenant joined his friend and put a hand on the latter's shoulder.

"What’s going on, Con?”

“No ... no it's not right. Collin ... nobody knows where he is! "

The two men suddenly wondered.  
Strangely, Reed defended his colleague.

"So what? He went out, that's all. He has the right, he's an adult!"

Connor let a trembling sigh come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant, but I'm going to be absent today.”

“Why ?"

Too late, the machine had already headed for the exit.  
Hank caught him and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait wait, you're not going to be absent like that! Explain me what's going on."

The two friends isolated themselves and the android told the police about the events of the previous day.  
Lt. Anderson also seemed surprised when he learned of the true nature of Collin’s feelings for his brother.  
In the middle of the story, Connor stopped. His voice synthesizer was stuck under emotion. He still had tears in his eyes when he thought about it.  
His partner took him in his arms for a few minutes, he needed it.  
Then after that, the android ends its story.

"You understand that after that, the fact that nobody knows where he is worries me enormously ...”

“Yes. We should be launching a wanted poster. "

It was a very nice idea. The wanted poster was launched in the city of Detroit, and the robot took a day off.  
But days passed, and still no news.  
Connor's concern and anxiety only increased violently during this period.  
And the few days off turned into weeks.

Hank worried about his friend.  
His colleague was constantly sad, even if he tried to smile, and he couldn't do anything, the strength was no longer there.  
He spent his days sprawled on the couch.  
Lieutenant Anderson came to see him, but, hello lieutenant, thank you, I can assure you that I'm fine, I just need to rest. Yes, goodbye.

Connor prayed that one day his little brother would knock on the door to return home.  
He wanted to see him again. At least one last time, please, so that they can explain themselves.  
No, just so he can hug him, just so they can be together again one last time.

Suddenly, he heard the apartment door open.  
He got up suddenly and stood at the door. He was on guard.  
Who could dare to enter his home without knocking or ringing beforehand?  
Suddenly his guard collapsed.  
In front of him was a tall man, short hair, brown, blue eyes, white jacket.  
The former deviant hunter remained nailed to the spot.  
The RK900 took a step forward.

"I came to say goodbye, big brother. I'm going to leave, and you will never see me again."

Do miracles really exist?  
The RK800 was staring at Collin.  
Connor trembled a little.  
He stretched out his arm very slightly, before suddenly putting it back by his side.  
The more the two men looked at each other the more their artificial hearts went haywire.  
It had been a while since the brown eyed android had tears in his eyes.  
He stared at his brother again for a few long seconds, then suddenly his gaze broke and revealed all his helplessness.  
He threw himself into his brother's arms.  
Collin couldn't hold back his tears any longer and he cried.  
He cried for a long time. It was the first time that water pearls ran down his cheeks.  
He also hugged his twin.  
No, he would not leave this evening.

"I'm sorry, big brother! I really don't deserve your love …"

Connor put his hands on his twin’s cheeks, caressed them a bit, then tiptoed lightly and kissed Collin.

“Never call me big brother again.”

After which, he again surrounded his little protect with his arms.

"I never, ever want you to leave like this again."

The RK900 was speechless for a few moments.  
Did he just kiss him?  
Did it really happened?  
Why bother with all of this?  
Of course it just happened, and he should be happy!

"Okay big brother ...Uh, I mean Con…"  
His LED spinned yellow a moment, visibily searching for something on the net. He blushed, not sure if he should say this or not.

“Connor darling ?”

Connor wrapped his arms up to surround Collin's neck with them. He laughed lightly, blushing as much as his newly lover.

“Yes, that’s it.”

He brought his face closer to him again.

“You know, I somehow really was frustrated when you called me big brother for the first time.”

The tallest robot felt him thirium pump going crazy as he figured out what was coming next.

"Maybe we should close the front door, Connor …"

The RK800 smiled and let out a slight sigh of amusement.  
The blue eyed android hugged him a little tighter.  
Collin pushed the door, moving his foot back before closing the distance between their lips.

The two androids resumed work soon after.  
On the way to the Detroit police station, two brothers could be discreetly taken by the hand.  
But when Connor saw his colleagues, he immediately let go of his twin's hand.  
Which frustrated him a lot, who always asked innocently:  
"Why did you let go of my hand?”

“Because we need to explain to our colleagues that there is no more family bonds between us. Only sweet, tender love.”

“Tender love...”

And there it is, once again, he has become terribly shy, and terribly cute.  
Connor ruffled her hair and they entered the police station.  
Life could resume.  
The day was intense and busy thanks to work, and the evening gave way to hours of sweetness and caresses.

The axolotl remains in the larval state all its life, but it still grows.


End file.
